


honeymoon

by venomondenim



Series: Starker Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Eloping, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Starker Bingo 2020, Tender Sex, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: They exchanged vows alone on the beach, tucked away near a collection of rocks. The lights from the nearby village reflected off the sea, and the sand was the softest Peter had ever felt. Peter tucked his toes into the sand as he whispered into Tony’s ear words about having and holding him forever. In the same vein, Tony’s ‘til death do us part’ felt like a promise as it floated out. Afterwards they kissed, and kissed, sealing the bond until they were giggling like kids and covered in sand from head to toe.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated my one bingo fic by writing this bingo fic, so go me I guess. I only have two more to go until I win, so whew! Hope you guys enjoy this. It turned out to be one of the most tender things I've written in a while and I wasn't expecting it. 
> 
> Bingo Fill Day 3: Multiple Orgasms

Peter and Tony didn’t elope. 

_They didn’t_ , Peter would insist. Plus, he had always hated the word ‘elope’. It sounded too much like ‘envelope’ for it to be romantic. It didn’t matter though, because Peter and Tony hadn’t gotten eloped. 

(Except maybe, they kind of had.)

(There had been drama in New York with doom bots and aliens, which Peter barely even reacted to anymore because it was all too commonplace now. The bots had shredded his suit, and also nearly shredded him, which had led to sappy recovery time where Tony reminded him constantly that he wasn’t allowed to die on him, saving the world or not. Peter had grumbled that it wasn’t his fault every alien seemed to want to land in New York, but Tony hadn’t been impressed with his argument.)

They had talked, and talked, and made sure that they were on the same page completely, emotionally speaking, and came to the conclusion that maybe they should get married. It was something they had always joked about before, but had never been serious about. Now though, they were serious about it. 

Peter had already been living at the Tower full time for the past year, and he knew what he wanted. He had been sure about Tony ever since he was 15, and he recruited him for a fight in Germany. Tony had waited longer, as was appropriate, but Peter knew exactly where they stood with each other. If the option was on the table to commit to each other it wasn’t even a question for him. 

Peter was 24, and he could make his own decisions. He had classmates, and peers who were younger than him and married. He had had to learn firsthand how short life could be, and how not to waste time on things you were sure about. Tony promised him that they had time, but Peter knew he couldn’t guarantee that - nobody could. 

Once Peter was healed off they snuck away to Italy, because Peter has said he had always wanted to go, but never had the time or the money. Now, he had both. 

They exchanged vows alone on the beach, tucked away near a collection of rocks. The lights from the nearby village reflected off the sea, and the sand was the softest Peter had ever felt. Peter tucked his toes into the sand as he whispered into Tony’s ear words about having and holding him forever. In the same vein, Tony’s ‘til death do us part’ felt like a promise as it floated out. Afterwards they kissed, and kissed, sealing the bond until they were giggling like kids and covered in sand from head to toe. 

When they got back to the villa they were staying at Peter didn’t waste any time shucking off his dirty clothes by the door. He stepped into the big double shower and laughed as Tony was only a few seconds behind him, and pinned him up against the wall. 

“Oh, baby,” Tony breathed as his lips worked along Peter’s neck and shoulder. “Tonight I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Peter mewled as Tony’s hands ran up and down his body carefully, until they rested at his hips as Peter reached to turn the water on. As much as he loved Tony’s naked body pressed up against his, he much preferred it to be sand-free. They were both keyed up, and building with tension as the shower continued, though nothing nefarious happened as Tony seemed focused on cleaning Peter off dutifully, his hands somehow everywhere at once. He washed Peter, and kneaded his fingers into Peter’s scalp as he worked his hair over with shampoo. He scrubbed until Peter had melted into him, his back pressed completely along Tony’s chest while he flew off into another dimension. He had never felt something as intimate as showering with someone with no sex, not until Tony came into his life. 

Once they were both clean, and any and all remnants of the sandy beach were gone, they toweled each other off, which wasn’t very productive considering halfway through both of their towels had been dropped to the floor, forgotten, as their lips met together in a hungry kiss. Peter latched his arms around Tony’s neck, unable to get enough. They kissed until Peter’s lips were swollen, and they both started shoving each other towards the bed. 

Peter had been trying to throw Tony down onto the bed, but was swindled by a well-timed tickle to his side that had him going limp, which allowed Tony to toss him onto the bed without much trouble. Peter laughed, loud and bright, once his back made impact with the bed, and he easily supported himself up onto his elbows. 

Tony kneeled on the bed, bracketing Peter’s hips with his thighs. His grin was predatory as he inched closer, and his voice took on a lower octave when he said. “You don’t even know the things I’m going to do to you, Mr Stark.” 

Peter snorted, because he couldn’t help himself, and used his surprise-momentum to wrap his thighs around Tony’s waist in a vice grip. He flipped them over so he was the one on top, straddling Tony with a smirk of his own. “Nat taught me that,” Peter sing-songed, accompanying it with a downright feral grin. “Can’t wait to use it more often.” 

Tony’s eyes were like liquid fire staring back at him. “You’re gonna kill me. I should marry you, have I married you yet?”

Peter leaned down and kissed him, purely because Tony was his husband now, and he was giddy over the fact that he could kiss his husband whenever he wanted. Sure, they were in a foreign country and hadn’t gotten a marriage license, and there had been no witness. Technically, their marriage wasn’t legally binding, and they would have to start the process when they got home, but none of that mattered at that point. 

Tony’s hands started wandering all up and down his body until they reached for his ass. He took two handfuls and jerked Peter forward so that their exposed dicks rubbed together. Peter groaned at the sudden stimulation. “C’mon Mr Stark,” Tony whispered against his lips, and now he was just goading him. 

Peter had to refrain from rolling his eyes, but he did grab Tony’s wrists and pinned them down on the bed. “Bold of you to assume that I’m Mr Stark now, Mr Parker.” 

“Oh fuck.” Tony hissed. “That’s hot.” 

“Yeah?” Peter bit down on the shell of his ear. “You gonna fuck me, Mr Parker?” 

Peter could feel Tony about to flip them from a mile away, but he let himself be manhandled until Tony was on top of him again. “You know, I like the ring of that, Mr Parker.” Tony teased as he started making his way down Peter’s body. He left lingering kisses around his sternum, and the sensitive skin near his belly button. 

Finally, in his exploration, Tony’s hand encased itself around Peter’s hard cock. He jerked it slowly at first, before he rubbed his thumb along the tip, which made a bead of precum come out, and Peter whined, unable to stop the canting of his hips against the onslaught. Tony laid his forearm along Peter’s hips, and held him down. Peter had just enough time to let out a stuttered breath as he realized what Tony was about to do. 

Tony brought the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, and slowly, _ever so slowly_ , brought his mouth down. Peter cursed as he tried to process the warm wetness that was cloaking his cock. He groaned obscenely as Tony went all the way down to the base for a few seconds before he pulled off to breathe. Peter’s hips could have broken away from Tony’s hold, but he didn’t want to. The pressure there was just enough to keep him in check, and it drove him crazy. 

Tony licked along a vein on the underside of his cock before he suctioned around Peter’s sensitive tip. Peter keened, and squirmed against his bind, but threw his head back and calmed himself when Tony placed one of his hands on his stomach to steady him. Tony had sucked him off countless times, but every time it felt like the first time, and he was completely in awe of him. 

Tony sucked him off until Peter felt the clenching in the bottom of his stomach, and warned Tony that he was about to cum, with a cut-off cry. Tony only sucked harder, and hummed around his mouthful of cock until Peter could feel the vibrations rattle inside his skull. He came, with Tony’s name on his lips, as Tony swallowed down every drop of cum. 

Peter felt like he could float away, but he also knew that they were nowhere near done for the night. Peter burrowed his face into Tony’s neck once Tony had pulled him close. He felt exposed, like a live-wire, but he also felt loved and protected. 

“Fuck anyone who says I married you for your money,” Peter said a little delirously. “I’ll tell ‘em I married you for your mouth.” 

Tony, God bless him, just laughed, hard enough that his whole body was shaking with it. “I think the press would have a field-day with that one. But it wouldn’t be worse than anything I gave them in college.” 

Peter hummed his agreement. He could feel his dick waking back up at the feel of all of Tony’s skin embracing him. It was hard for him to tell where he ended, and Tony began. He pulled Tony in for a kiss, and enjoyed tasting himself on Tony’s tongue. It was dirty, and made little shocks fire around in Peter’s brain. 

Peter took it upon himself to hastily flop over and grab the lube from the nightstand drawer, hoping to hurry things along. If he didn’t get Tony inside of him soon he might just die from it. He all but threw the bottle at Tony, then said, with all the cheekiness he could muster, “Mr Parker...you gonna fuck me, or what?” 

“You’re a menace,” Tony told him, but his words didn’t hold much heat as he was already pushing Peter onto his back and spreading his legs. 

“Minx, you mean?” Peter offered innocently, but Tony retaliated by biting down on a thin section of skin by Peter’s hip that had him gasping and writhing in seconds. 

“I know what you need.” Tony said, his voice a deep rumble. “You need me to fuck you til you can’t even open that pretty mouth of yours, huh?” He lathered his fingers with the lube and pressed one at Peter’s entrance. 

“Do two,” Peter whined, already spreading his legs farther and had to hold himself back from grinding right onto Tony’s hand. “I wanna feel it, and I want you in me as fast as we can.” 

Tony nodded but took his time, he glacially entered two fingers inside of Peter. His fingers slid easily inside as Peter got used to the stretch. Peter had enough experience and they had used enough lube that there wasn’t any burn, but there was still the overwhelming pressure that Peter had to breathe through before he got used to the feeling of something inside of him. He took a deep breath as he purposely relaxed himself and Tony’s fingers slipped even deeper.

Peter could feel his fingers searching inside him before they curled with the practice of someone who knew Peter’s body inside and out. Tony nudged against Peter’s prostate and Peter moaned, his hips flexed on instinct alone. Tony only chuckled as he kept fingering Peter, and rubbed Peter’s prostate like it was his favorite thing to do. 

Peter babbled words nonsensically as Tony kept curling his fingers rhythmically inside of him. He bit his lip ferociously to quiet the desperate whine that came from the back of his throat. They hadn’t even started fucking yet but he was already close to being drenched in sweat. He ground his hips down, unable to stop himself. He was so amped up that it only took one particularly hard tap against his prostate as he had jerked down to cause him to cum all over his stomach with a broken groan. 

Once he came Tony pulled his fingers out and kissed him. He kissed him until Peter came back to himself and could focus on the words that he was whispering. Tony praised him, he told him that he was perfect, and amazing as Peter smiled weakly. He brought his two shaky hands up to cradle Tony’s face as he kissed him again, this time chastley. He loved him so much it made something in his chest kind of hurt. He had never loved another person with the same ferocity in which he loved Tony. It was scary, but also exhilarating, like taking the first leap off a building with nothing but his webshooters. 

Peter had a notoriously great refractory period, but even he took a minute to get hard again once his first two orgasms were out of the way. Tony kissed him leisurely as their bodies rubbed against each other. “You’re so beautiful,” Tony moaned as he brought his lips down wetly from Peter’s mouth to bite at the tender skin of his neck. He bit down harshly, trying to make the bruises as deep as possible so that they’d last, even with Peter’s super-healing. 

Peter’s dick started taking interest with the pain-pleasure cocktail that clouded his brain. It hardened against Tony’s stomach as Peter gasped, overly sensitive from his previous orgasms. “Tony-” Peter whined, even though it choked off after Tony brought one of his nipples in between his teeth. Peter wanted him inside him so badly he was certain he might die from lack of cock if Tony didn’t get his ass in gear. In his delirium, he might have said the last part out loud if Tony’s exhale of a laugh was any inclination. 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Tony insisted as he pulled back just enough to grab the lube bottle that had been discarded earlier. He coated his cock liberally with lube as Peter’s stomach buzzed with anticipation. 

Peter couldn’t even help the loud groan he let out when Tony finally, _finally_ , sunk himself inside. Tony echoed his groan with one of his own, except a little quieter. “Love your cock,” Peter moaned as he wriggled around to pull Tony even deeper inside of him. “God, _fuck_.” 

Tony started thrusting once he had gotten completely inside. Peter was pretty sure he had bit out something about how tight he was, or how perfect he was, but Peter couldn’t be positive as one of the only things he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Tony felt so good as he pounded into him. His pace was slow, but powerful, and Peter felt his entire body rock with every thrust. 

All of his senses were going in and out as he held onto Tony for dear life, and his heels dug into Tony’s back. He was finally as close as he could possibly be to Tony and it felt like enough. He threw his head back as Tony drilled into him. He zeroed in on the words spilling out of Tony’s mouth and heard him pant, “I love you. God, Pete, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Peter told him brokenly, even though it was hard to get the words out through his haze. All he could focus on was Tony’s cock sliding in and out of him. He could feel his third orgasm building inside of him and he knew it was going to be a powerful one. He held on tight as Tony rocked into him. He couldn’t tell if Tony was close, but he hoped he was. He didn’t think he could hold off for much longer. 

He pulled Tony down until his whole torso was pressed against his, and Tony had to hold himself up by his elbows. He pistoned his hips, somehow going even harder, and deeper, until Peter was mewling out noises torn out of him, that he couldn’t even control. He clenched around Tony’s cock, which caused Tony’s hips to stutter and he moaned hot in Peter’s ear. That was enough to throw Peter over the edge. 

Black spots filled Peter’s vision as his third orgasm was ripped out of him. He could feel Tony cum inside of him a few seconds later but it was all background noise to the static that filled Peter’s head. He floated off somewhere in space as Tony pulled him close and pressed kisses all over his face, and any piece of skin that he could reach. Peter held onto him, not wanting to let go for anything. 

Tony held him right back. He held him as Peter came back into his body and was able to breathe again without it being shaky. His whole body felt wrung out, but in the best way, like after a really good workout, or after a full day in the sun at the pool. He was exhausted, but so filled with love he was nearly brimming with it. 

“I love you,” He said into the skin of Tony’s neck. Once he said it it was like a dam broke and he couldn’t stop saying it. He whispered it over and over again as a few tears leaked out the corner of his eyes. 

“I know, baby.” Tony crooned gently as he rocked Peter in his arms softly. “I love you too.” 

Tony kissed his forehead, and Peter was starry-eyed at the fact that this was _his_ now. Whatever name they both decided on, Peter was going to get to have this forever. Peter soaked it in until all his senses came back online and he was aware enough of the mess that was cooling between them. None of it mattered though, because he had Tony’s arms around him, and this time he knew that he would never let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos <3 
> 
> You can find me on twitter or tumblr @venomondenim


End file.
